


Now You Know

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (I love writing hugs guys), First Kiss, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blackwing stuff, rescuing dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Dirk's back in blackwing and just as he's losing hope, Todd breaks down his door.





	Now You Know

This time the silence is the worst part. Dirk could handle the horrible food and the isolation and even the experiments were bearable, all far too familiar and varying degrees of uncomfortable, but bearable. But the silence was different. Back when he was little he didn’t know anything other than the silent, dark nights and afternoons, alone in his room, even enjoyed them when the experiments were getting particularly bad. But when he had broken out his world had grown so loud and vibrant, filled with gunshots and shouting, and then there was Todd and Amanda and Farah and the constant, neverending flow of _things_. He rarely had even a minute as silent and alone as the nights in Blackwing. And now he had hours.

It was worse than when he was a child. Because back then the monsters lurking in the dark silence were just that, monsters. The creaks of the settling building, the odd shapes he could barely make out in the closet, all things he could dismiss as false as much as he needed. But now the monsters are voices, his friends, Todd. Todd saying over and over how he never wants to see Dirk again. Todd reminding him that he’s a monster, a freak. Todd hating him. It hurts. And it’s scarier than any monsters he imagined as a child. Because Todd and Farah are his only hope… were his only hope. It’s been weeks or months since he was first captured, time seems to pass differently in this institution so he can’t be sure. But he is sure they aren’t coming. After all, why would they? Todd never liked him anyway and as incredible as she was, Farah couldn’t rescue him on her own.

Which was why Todd bursting through his door in the middle of the night was the last thing he expected.

“Todd?” His voice was less hopeful and more disbelieving, it sounded exactly like his voice outside the hospital and Todd’s heart felt like it was being hit by a hammer.

“Hey Dirk.” Todd replied, wishing he had something better to say.

“Todd I thought… I didn’t think you were coming.”

Todd’s face twisted into a sad smile and he stepped further into the room, hovering next to Dirk’s tiny bed. “Of course we came Dirk.”

Dirk stood up slowly, facing Todd but avoiding his eyes, choosing to stare intently at his hands instead. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Dirk looked up and met Todd’s sincere stare. They stared at eachother for a few seconds and then Dirk was lurching forward, his arms finding their way around Todd's neck and his body pressing against Todd's. Todd didn't know how to react, so he settled for gently wrapping his arms around Dirk's waist in a way he hoped was reassuring.

“Shit.” Dirk muttered, pressing his face into Todd's shoulder.

“Dirk?” Todd asked, pushing Dirk back to check his expression, “Dirk are you okay?”

“Yes of course. I just… well I didn't think you were coming and I'm just _so_ relieved.” Dirk replied, his voice shaking and his hands gesturing from their place on Todd's shoulders. It was at this point that Todd realised his arms were still securely wrapped around Dirk's waist and he didn't really want to move them. Thankfully it seemed Dirk didn't want him to either because he pressed his face into the crook of Todd's neck and held on tighter than before.

“Of course we- Dirk, why on earth would you think we wouldn’t come?”

“Well it’s just… it’s… it gets very quiet here and, well, I was here for so long… I began to wonder, you know.”

“Dirk I can’t believe you would even consider that. We came as soon as possible!”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Dirk said, it was quiet and muffled.

“Don’t be sorry, just… trust me when I say I’m your friend and I care about you.” Todd’s hands began rubbing gentle circles on Dirk’s back and he hoped it was at least somewhat calming.

“You kept saying… I kept hearing those words, from the pier.”

Somehow Todd knew exactly what Dirk was talking about and his heart sunk lower than he thought possible. He didn’t know how to… he couldn’t comfort Dirk.

“I didn’t mean it.” Was all Todd could manage.

“I know.” Of course he knew, Todd knew that he knew, but what else could he say?

They were silent for a while, Todd clinging to Dirk like he was terrified Dirk would be taken away again and Dirk leaning against Todd as if he were the only thing keeping him standing. It was then that Farah poked her head through the doorway and asked them if they had everything Dirk needed. Upon hearing Farah’s voice, Todd jerked away as if burned and immediately began stumbling over his words in an attempt to reply and brush off the interruption. Farah, of course, ignored his awkwardness and just told them to be quick followed by a smile and a gentle, “It’s good to see you, Dirk.” Before she ducked out of the room again.

“I suppose we should go then.”

Todd nodded, because of course they should, they only had so much time before blackwing realised they were there and came to stop them. But then Dirk was moving away and out the door and Todd changed his mind.

“Dirk wait,” Dirk turned around and looked at Todd with those confused and curious eyes that made Todd’s heart beat too fast, “I want to say something, in case… in case we to don’t make it out of this or in case we get separated again or whatever, I just need you to know this.”

“Okay…” Dirk said cautiously, as if he was scared that loud noises or sudden movements would scare Todd away.

“I… I love you Dirk. I know this is out of the blue and probably a really weird thing to say that will probably mess up our friendship but I want you to know because while you were in here I couldn’t stop thinking what if you died or what if I died or we just never saw each other again and I just couldn’t stand the idea of you not knowing so… now you know.”

“Now I know.” Dirk repeated, carefully moving towards Todd again, “Todd I want to make sure I’m not misinterpreting this because that’s something that happens sometimes and this is something important so I don’t want to misinterpret. So... if I kissed you right now, that would be…?”

“Good.” Todd said quickly, “really good.”

For the second time that day Dirk flung himself at Todd, which, in all honesty, was not a good way to initiate a kiss and only resulted in their heads bumping together and Todd pathetically attempting to catch Dirk. But once they had gotten themselves balanced they found themselves comfortably close. So close that Todd could feel Dirk’s breath against his face and Dirk could count Todd’s eyelashes, if he wanted to, which he didn’t, at this point in time.

“Have you ever... done this before?” Todd asked quietly.

“No,” Dirk answered, then amended, “well not exactly, there was a thing with a guy, but I don’t think that really counted, I was a little bit drunk at the time and I don’t really remember it.”

“Okay.” Todd said, moving to gently cup Dirk’s face and leaning up until their noses bumped together. “Good?” He asked, Dirk just nodded so Todd leaned forward again and pressed their lips together. Dirks lips were chapped and soft but also oddly still - Todd pulled back again. “You gotta- Dirk you gotta move your lips a little.”

Dirk let out an awkward laugh, “Yes, of course, sorry, yes.” Then, surprising both of them, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Todd’s, gently, tentatively, but still sure. Todd was grinning inside as he pressed his body impossibly closer to Dirk and wound his hands into his hair. “Good?” Dirk asked, pulling back ever so slightly. Todd grinned.

“Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I mentioned writing a Dirk being rescued from blackwing fic so here I am like 5 months later finally posting it. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
